Digimon story: Divine Guardian
by Neo-Arsene
Summary: It the third installment of digimon story before i launch my main story line this year... Long time ago a choice of a young woman that result thru an erotic and divine transformation... only 18 can read this do not read if your not mature to understand!


Chapter 1: Her divine choice

Alisa was exiting her small cottage home when she heard a commotion in the main square of her small village.

Alisa was a beautiful young woman with smooth red skin, silky black hair and dark brown eyes surrounded by lush full eyelashes. She was of average height with well-proportioned curvature to her body. Typically she wore a red sarees with white spotting all over and a green decorative sash near her neck. Alisa also wore light tan leggings and a decorative necklace comprised of dark red geometrical shapes. She was definitely alluring to the eyes and caught the sight of men often in her village. She garnered much respect being granddaughter to one of the village elders and also for her actions as a caring individual who was always there to help those in need within the village. Alisa would do anything for her people, so naturally she wandered towards the commotion in town.

Alisa noticed it was her grandfather and another village elder involved in a squabble. She approached the two and got between them in an attempt to break up their altercation. She asked why they were at each other's throats and pressed that this was not the time for in-fighting. Their village was currently at threat and themselves in danger of going extinct as a tribe. An expanding neighboring nation was wreaking havoc, taking tribe after tribe as it expanded its reach across the land. Their village were next in its path.

The Grandfather Jafar said, "You would really have us abandon our home Zikri!? We must stay and continue to place our faith in the divine protectors! We must not waver and show weakness. Surely they will send us help against these tyrants!"

Zikri the other elder snapped back, "You're foolish. Where were the Protectors when all the neighboring villages were taken, hm!? They probably don't even hear our pleas for help, so what can they do!?"

With sadness in his eyes Jahar replied, "You may be right. They may not hear our calls, but we must try. It is the only way to retain our land and identity. I've trained many years body and soul in tantric ritual and meditation in order reach the gods. I'm sure if we all come together as a people devoted to them, the Protectors will hear our plea!"

Zikri replied, "Ah you are foolish. So very foolish! I will not let my family stay here and die!"

Alisa intervened with, "Enough!" Once hearing her voice everyone who was watching as well as Zikri and Jafar went silent. "This bickering will get us nowhere. Grandfather Zikri is right that we must save ourselves if need be. We can't let our ways die with us." She then turned to Jafar and said, "Yet we shouldn't give up on calling the Protectors just yet. Not without trying all we can."

Jafar unsure of things gave a sorry look and asked, "Well what sort of plan do you have in mind to reach them?"

Alisa confident in her expression proposed, "Grandfather you've always said I was greatly in tune with the divine energies. I've been practicing tirelessly myself in the tantric rituals in order to become an elder myself. I also know we recently found a relic that is believed belonging to the great Protector Garuda. I say let me perform a ritual while in possession of the item. Hopefully I am able to form a link to Garuda and call to him for help."

Zikri with shock replied, "I will not let you partake in such risky rituals. To try and channel a link to a godhead is insane. It's never been attempted before. It's too dangerous."

Alisa sternly replied, "There is no other way left grandfather. This is our last hope at keeping our home. If it doesn't work, we must leave."

Zikri wore a frown as he replied, "You are always so kind, so willing to be the one to reach out to others at your own expense. But this time I fear you are risking far too much."

Alisa said, "I've made my decision grandfather. I will proceed with or without your approval." She turned to Jafar who seemed invested in the idea. "Help me prepare Jafar. This is our last hope."

Alisa, Jafar and a few others set up a ceremonial setting inside one of the meditative straw huts. Incense was lined around the interior and a small altar in the middle held the relic of the humanoid bird Garuda upon it. The relic was a red frontal mask in the shape of a bird's head that had a long white feather with a blue tip attached at the backside as well as blue and white native symbols adorning the top and sides of the mask.

After everything was prepared Alisa thanked all who had helped and asked them to leave her alone in the hut and to block the exit so no matter what the ritual would not be interrupted. They obliged and blocked the exit to the hut with a large boulder.

Zikri looked on with worry, "I know she has made her decision, but I feel as though I am going to lose her."

Jafar put a hand on Zikri's shoulders and said, "You raised her well. She has grown into a true leader of this village. We must have faith in her and hope that this will work."

Alisa took a sitting meditative stance inside the hut in front of the altar. She chanted tantric rites as she performed several ritualistic hand and body motions over the course of several hours. She tried with all her soul to call out to the Protectors…to Garuda.

She did not lose her composure once as she approached a day's time of calling to the Great Spirit. It got to a point however where she knew she would have to try something else. Alisa gazed upon the mask, the scent of heat and floral incense in the air. Her skin was oppressed with sweat as she walked over to the mask and picked it up. She gazed into the eyes of the mask while calling out Garuda and asking for his power in helping his people fight off the oncoming threat. Suddenly, she heard a voice reach her mind.

Garuda called out to her, "My child, you would go so far as to desecrate my property to reach me!" He was angry at Alisa holding his mask in such a manner.

Alisa opened her eyes with excitement despite the response and said, "It worked! Great Garuda I've reached you! She then quickly remembered his comment and pulled back her excitement. "I-I'm sorry great Protector. I meant no disrespect. I'm sure you know of our plight here on your land. A great evil wishes to take this land from your people. We need your assistance in fending them off."

Garuda replied, his voice booming and carrying with an echo, "HA! Yes I know of your plight, but such a thing is beyond me and the Protectors child! Our powers have grown weak over the centuries and we can no longer manifest ourselves in body on the land we once ruled. Too many have lost faith in us."

Alisa panicked and responded, "No, there must be a way! Oh great Garuda I'm sure if you found your way here and helped us fight off this menace people would surely look to you in reverence once more! Please!"

Garuda softly spoke back, "I'm sorry but I cannot carry my form into your world anymore. Though…if I were provided a vessel for which to transfer my power and wisdom upon. Though the creation of such a being has never been attempted before, it may-"

Alisa cut Garuda off and quickly said, "I'll do it! I can be that vessel! I don't care what happens if you give me your power I'm sure I can help drive off this evil!"

Garuda replied, "You're quick to help others child. I admire that. Though I'm not sure you fully understand what you are asking for. This ritual could not only fail, but kill you."

Alisa confidently stated, "I'm willing to take that risk."

Garuda reassured said, "Very well. We shall try. Take my mask you see before you and place it over your head. Speak to me as you did before and I shall channel my essence into you through the mask. Though whatever happens next is out of my control."

Holding the mask above herself Alisa said, "I understand. I'm ready." And she spoke the words Garuda requested as she slowly lowered the mask over her head. It was larger than the length of her head though the rounded back fit snug onto the top of her head.

She continued to chant as she waited for whatever was to happen. She heard Garuda's voice slowly fade as she reached a trance like state. He simply said, "Good luck child…"

Suddenly Alisa stopped her chanting as she felt a huge pulsation rock her body and soul. It felt like a large thunderous heart beat that coursed through her entire body. She felt it again, and again! It was beginning to feel uncomfortable for her and in reaction she lightly tugged upward on the mask. It stayed glued firmly to her head however, which caught Alisa off guard. She tugged at it again before giving up and simply sitting, trying to relax as the pulsations grew more and more intense.

In heavy breathes Alisa pondered, "Hyuh, Is it? Hyaahh, is it working? I don't feel, uh!"

It suddenly got very heated inside her, as if she was burning from the inside.

She felt a very large shock rock her body bringing out tense grunts as she bucked a bit in reaction. Her whole body tensed up, all her muscles contracting around her body. Alisa could have sworn she felt something huge transfer into her and pack tight within her small frame. It also felt as if whatever had transferred into her body was now trying to escape from within. Was it Garuda's power she wondered, before suddenly being racked with pain.

Alisa cried as she keeled forward, "Agh! Auaaahhh dahhh! Gyagh! My body! AAGHH!"

Alisa rose to a stand and shuffled about the hut in pain. She felt every muscle brimming to life and shifting about in her body. An ethereal force was pushing against her skeleton, her inner frame, as it tried to break free. She placed both her hands against a wall as Alisa felt the muscles across her arms bulge and ripple with tremendous energy. Her slim sensual limbs began to swell, the muscles forming defined peaks across her arms as they grew. Alisa's biceps launched upwards in size and her triceps pushed out in three rumbling movements. Her flexor muscles widened greatly beyond typical human proportions; pushing against her skin to the limit.

"WUaaahh, uaaahh! S-som-somethings! I-insidaahh! MEEE AGGHH! It-tch! break-in-ing me apa-aart!" Alisa screamed as she felt the power from whatever entered her body reshaping her in its image. She was already dreading her decision due to the pain.

She next felt her thighs explode in size as muscle after muscle popped and pushed itself to the absolute peak. It stretched her tan leggings towards a skin tight point; eventually they tore along the sides and were ripped to shreds.

"Hyaagh hoohhohoh yaaagghH!" Alisa cried out in shock. She could hardly believe what power she was feeling build inside her. It was beyond human.

Large hills formed on parts across her thighs as muscles tremored while taking shape. Great powerful thighs with matching arms contrasted greatly the rest of Anjali's slim frame. But the rest quickly followed.

Alisa felt her shoulders bulk up in a quick burst followed by her back muscles tightening and tugging in random directions. Her back firmed and hardened towards a canvas of crevices and hardened flat plateaus. Her upper body cracked as it widened, Alisa's shoulders broadening as her powerful form continued to take shape.

"Gyagh AuuhhH! Hya-he-help mee! GYAAGHH!" Alisa called out as she wished for the pain to end. "Garuda! Auh! He-help! Help meeuaaahh! Maaaake it staahhup! Oh, oh! It's too much!"

Just then her chest exploded with power and puffed out greatly, several areas of her skeleton snapping as the change took place. Whatever was trying to break free within her was starting to breach.

GYagh! AAAHHHHH! Ohhhh hyuhhhh! Ugh! Gahh nooo!" Alisa let out as the changes hit her.

With her new powerful legs Alisa stumbled about the room tossing her arms around and gripping parts of her changing body in protest (trying to keep the muscles from billowing forth beneath her grip). Alisa's neck thickened to a degree where her necklace snapped off. Her breasts slowly flattened and widened as her chest grew bigger and bigger with each breath. Her clothing stretched against her growing chest, eventually tearing and falling to the floor. Larger strong pectorals slowly replaced her sinking breasts. Alisa's thin core cracked and widened as it squared off its shape under her massive chest. Her hips jerked about as she felt her mid-section widen and grow, thick muscle packing along the sides. A heavy bulge on each side of Alisa's upper torso, just below the armpits, fired out bestowing more width to her chest.

The pain Alisa was feeling was slowly growing less pronounced as the changes furthered. Instead she was experiencing a pleasurable feeling well up inside her, almost like the power breaking forth from her soul was enticing her.

"Augh, uh ohhh…mmmmmm, gah! Garuda Garuda my, ah ah my body! Stop it! My body wuaahh…mmm…" Alisa let loose as she felt her core tightening with muscle, small bumps thickening out the sides of her mid-section. Her muscles were rolling like waves across her stomach.

Alisa's womanly form was practically gone, her face one of the few remaining remnants of her former self. Abs rumbled to the surface and hardened like rocks and an upside down U shape formed above them, muscle lifting her chest higher. Her ass cheeks clenched and bucked several times in response to muscle packing itself tight within them. They grew large and firm, complimenting her powerful hips and thighs. Alisa's body was taking the form of a powerful god.

The people outside of the hut could hear Alisa's cries of pain but couldn't make out what exactly was going on by their utterance. Zikri feared for his granddaughter but knew she had made her decision and that she was left to the godheads now.

Back in the hut Alisa started releasing faint moans as she felt the muscles in her body flexing and settling, their powerful form apparent to her senses. She muttered, "Ah, oohhhh..mmmm…this power. I can't control this! Ah something's inside me! AGH!"

Alisa felt a large pulse similar to the one she felt when the changes first began. A flood of voices rushed into her head as she felt her soul light up with new sensations.

"Hoh haaaahhH! What is this! Who are you auhh!" Alisa cried out in gasps.

Alisa felt as if the spirits of the dead were speaking to her, she could hear so many of them. It frightened her, but that fear quickly turned back towards another change hitting her body.

Alisa felt her feet elongate and she raised prominent up on her haunches as they grew. Suddenly her fibula and tibula snapped and reshaped, her lower legs shriveling to the size of the bones beneath the skin.

"Augh ahhh, ohhhhh! What is this! Auh leave my body alone!" Alisa cried out.

She felt a beast within her wishing to break free. She felt the souls of the dead calling to her for help.

Her nails went blackish grey and sharpened into long claws. Alisa felt as if another hand was slowly replacing her own beneath the skin as it hardened and grew against her red smooth skin. Her hand was bulging in size, the skin starting to tear against whatever was pushing against it.

"Hyuh, aahhh! Oh no! Ohh my hands! Its coming out! Gyaahh!"Alisa cried out in a state of confusion.

Alisa's nails curved into talons while rough yellow reptile like armor broke free from its prison, shedding the skin of Alisa's hand. It looked like a giant yellow humanoid bird hand and was clenched into a fist as Alisa smashed it against the wall in a twitching fit. Her lower legs were going through the same changes.

She felt new limbs forcing themselves into existence below her skin. Her toes quickly fused together on each foot before elongating and their combined bones now tearing through the skin as a set of 3 large talons. A large talon poked through the skin on the back of Alisa's foot before the rest of the clawed extremity burst forth as well, tearing the rest of the skin away with it. The ripped skin looked like clothing worn above the bird like feet that were now Alisa's.

Her misshaped lower legs grew in size and their bending state took more prominent shape as it pulled Alisa's skin in abnormal fashion and tore it apart. Eventually all the skin fell away and revealed the large powerful yellow-gold legs of a bird (red stripes painted across the clawed toes on each foot).

"Auuuhhhh! Ehyuhh whats happening to mee! This isn't my, Aughhh! This is! Wha-whatagghh!" Alisa screamed as the voice of the dead grew more chaotic within her mind. She desperately wished for clarity to return to her.

Tears were streaming down Alisa's face and then in an instant the voices stopped. Her mind settled for a brief moment. Alisa still felt the voices echoing, their message still clear in her mind, but she had more control over the thoughts now. She couldn't figure why this had suddenly happened but she was relieved. At least for a brief moment as her body still struggled.

Suddenly Alisa's eyes began to glow a bright yellow as she felt a calming sensation wash over her that grew more and more intense until it became full on pleasure. Her vagina went wet from the assault.

"Hyah aaauhhh, oohh! Noo what is this! Feeling! Hyah Hyooohhh oohhhhh mmmm…" Alisa moaned awkwardly as the changes began to entice her body whether she enjoyed it at that exact moment or not. She made bird like strides with her new feet as she stumbled about the hut.

She felt a huge build up within her gut as her ovaries and womanly organs lit up with heat and began shifting about inside her.

"Ohhooh whoaahh! Uhnnn uhhhh! Anjali uncomfortably let out, her body enjoying itself however. Her legs rubbed against each other, massive thighs getting wet in the middle from the juices flowing from Alisa's vagina.

Everything shifted inside her, her womanly organs disappearing and a bulbous pocket of mass slowly pushing inside of her slit. Alisa covered her slit with one of her bird hands in a desperate attempt to contain whatever was birthing itself. Alisa's neck thickened a bit more and her voice slowly grew deeper and deeper but stopped midway on its way towards a slightly more manly tone. Her voice now moaned with the sound of a questionable gender, but with a unique and powerfully resonate tone.

"Auhhh, uhhh! Somethings c-cominggg hyaahh!" Alisa moaned as she felt a push against her covering hand.

It was very large with a soft surface at its tip. In her mind she knew what it was and try as she might her hand instinctively rose up to let it free; she wasn't able to resist her body's excitement any longer. A large phallus pushed its way forth between the fingers of Alisa, rubbing against the rough coarse skin on her hand as it grew longer. It erupted to around a foot long and continued to grow in length and girth. Alisa leaned forward a bit as she felt the rod extending between her legs. Eventually a pair of balls spilled out from her slit that was being stretched tight by the girth of her growing penis.

"Hyuh, hyuh! I'm I'm gona, I'm gona!" Alisa let out in a fit, her hips moving wild as her hand pushed down again and again against her rock hard dick.

Once the penis reached its full size the skin of Alisa's slit that was hugging it tight fused onto the new appendage. Anjali was now a man in every sense. HIS new balls rumbled with joy as they pushed an excess of cum up through and to the head of his dick.

"Hagh ohhh! Yes! Gahh uhhhhh!" Alisa let out, he couldn't help relishing in the unbelievable release of cum firing out from his impressive dick.

Alisa's mind was succumbing to the euphoric feelings being pounded into him. He was welcoming the changes now as he felt his body brimming with energy again.

His yellow eyes shined bright as Alisa felt his mind assimilating with new wisdom and information.

"Ah yes! I feel it, the power of the Protectors! Hyah! Yes! Take me! Give me the power! More powerhyaaahh!" Alisa declared before his acceptance allowed the changes to fully take him.

That's when Alisa felt his face lift up unnaturally against the part of the mask clinging to his head that wasn't covering his face. His face pulled up, fused and flattened against the shape of the mask; bones snapping and reshaping. His nose fused first pulling up against the mask by the bridge of it, his nostrils being stretched far before they were yanked up as well. Alisa's face and its features slowly elongated bit by bit as they cracked and popped.

Hyugghh aahh! Gagghh! Graahhh ogghhhh ohhhh!" Alisa howled as the primal release of his face and mind accepting their new self was given voice.

His dick was rock hard still and pulsing as were all the muscles in his body (one of Alisa's hands was toying with his dick). Alisa's body began to grow and bulk up even more, the skin prison of his former self holding his growing frame in check for now. Tears in the skin began to release a new appearance beneath them. Pockets of bird feathers unleashed through breaking flesh. Alisa's powerful chest bulked in size once more, ripping the skin off of it, a white bird like mane flowing out.

"Auhhhh! I feel them all! Uhhnnn calling meee! My brothers…Sisters!" Alisa yelled out as his divine powers unleashed themselves. He could feel the spirits of his ancestors flowing through him, Alisa's mind growing linked to each and every one, bestowing all the wisdom they held together upon him. Alisa felt his mind being assaulted with visions he couldn't at the moment comprehend but he wished to understand. It slowly grew clearer in his mind as the changes furthered.

"Agyack hyack! Ghuhg hyagh!" Alisa suddenly began to gag as a thick mass traveled up his throat.

His neck muscles flexed repeatedly as the mass traveled its way up his throat and into the mouth of his elongated head that was now stretched to the shape of the mask. Alisa's head began a bobbing motion as he hacked and moaned in response to both ends of a bird's beak shoving itself out from inside his mouth. The beak stretched his maw wide and pushed all the teeth out from his mouth as it forced itself free. Trickles of blood began falling out from Alisa's mouth and skin across his face began to tear. The muscle that was Alisa's tongue began to dance around inside his mouth as it grew in size and thickened. It shaped itself into the tongue of a bird and rattled around widely in his growing beak. Alisa's mouth was stretched against and sliding back on the bird beak that was sticking far out of the hole. The beak finished its growth as it and the former mouth of Alisa fused at the ends of the beak and leftover skin shedding itself, his face and mind finally achieving their new state of being.

Alisa's tailbone pushed against the skin above his ass as he felt feather like appendages pressing under the skin. They pushed hard against his flesh trying to break free and eventually slid downward, feathers beginning to slide out from Alisa's butt hole. His bird tail eventually shot outward from the hole breaking free as it tore the skin surrounding his ass. A new feather tail twitched about on Alisa's backside, his moans giving off signs of enjoyment.

Alisa's mind was now clear in its focus, control over himself within his abilities. He was ready to unleash the full extent of his new powers. So he let it all loose.

"Auhh aggghh! Yeessss! I'm freee! AAHHHH!" Alisa cried in a thunderous voice. The people listening to Alisa's ordeal outside the hut heard the battle cry.

Alisa's bulking body flexed over and over, with each flex his body expanding greatly in size, all the skin shedding of his former self. He grew taller and larger, each muscle swelling and rumbling with purpose as it pushed itself towards its true form. His arms grew extremely wide in appearance, tribal like designs appearing around his forearms on the bird like hair now covering Alisa's entire body. Alisa had grown big enough that his body pressed against the ceiling of the hut. That's when a large mass pushed against his upper back.

Huge mounds formed on the surface of Alisa's back and grew more and more massive. Muscle was building itself like a growth on his back until it pushed outwards like a new limb, feathers great in length growing off the new appendages. They were giant wings taking form, red on the tops with yellow feathers adorning the bottoms. Alisa's long black hair beneath the mask was all that was left of his former self. It turned a bright gold and lengthened greatly, the hair above his sideburns growing down past his face.

The roof of the hut broke as Alisa's growing form smashed through it. He let out a cry as his full power was unleashed. "Gyaaaahhh woaaahhhh! Ohhhhhhh….uhhhhh….mmm." Alisa let out as he came again, his dick firing out massive wads of cum. His body slowly settled after the transformation.

Alisa now had the appearance of a giant 20 foot humanoid bird god, with red skin and bird hair covering his body. He had long flowing gold hair with bright blue eyes below a red mask. Yellow bird like legs met the end of powerful upper limbs surging with muscle. Alisa flapped his powerful new wings to try them out and then noticed his old red Sarees lying on the ground torn.

All the people outside the hut looked up in awe at the new towering form of Alisa. She was now a divine godhead brought forth in flesh and blood.

Everyone began to bow down at his presence. Including Jahar and his grandfather .

"You did it Alisa." Zikri said, tears in his eyes as he knew what was once his granddaughter was probably lost to the divine being before him now.

Alisa stood strong and spoke, "My people do not fear! I am still of mind the person you once new, though I am something more now. I am a Protector given form! I have the knowledge of our people and the power of the godheads. I will protect our village and bring an end to this evil that threatens us!"

That's when Alisa picked up the torn Sarees and tied it around one of his arms. It would be a constant reminder of his former self and what he had left behind for his people.

Everyone gazed up, some with smiles and others with shock, but all feeling assured by the new Protector's words. One villager slowly approached the new divine being and asked, "What should we call you great one?"

Alisa pondered for a bit, feeling compelled to call himself Garuda as it was his power he had obtained. But he knew it would be offensive to call himself that so instead he thought up a name that instead spoke more to the power's origins and he being a product of it.

Alisa gazed at the wide eyed villager and said, "You may call me…Garudamon."

Prologue

After that erotic transformation, Garudamon decide to build his own temple so people can visit him if sometime happening to his village. As he fight bigger monster from far land he continue to save and protect this people for the next hundreds year until a one day people suddenly stop visting him and starting that day people of his village move thru the far lands of Sibah, He feel sad and lonely because all of his people leave him alone in his temple. since that day Garudamon himself sleep of thousands of year wait for the time all of his people return back home but they never did until now a young man suddenly appear to the temple as he wear a tuxedo both white and a eyeglass for protection from the sun, as he open his mouth a talk thru himself….

"Well it time to give you your real mission to unlock the digital world once again and to find the HACKER'S MEMORY!"

TO BE COUNTINUE

UP NEXT! CHAPTER 2: RISE OF VALKYRIEWOMON"


End file.
